


When You Know The Rules

by orphan_account



Series: Tomorrow brings Tomorrow brings Love [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Freddie, Brian.” John started and Brian suppressed a whimper at the clear disappointment in his voice. “Both of you will be punished but I need you to understand why you’re being punished. Freddie, tell my why this is happening.”Freddie shifted, licked his lips and looked towards Brian for a moment before swallowing hard.“We messed up.”





	When You Know The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> PQW Day Three: Prompt: Overstimulation  
Part of my BDSM Club AU on Tumblr, where Brian and Freddie are Roger's and John's Subs.

Brian swallowed and shifted, eyes still trained on the carpet. Next to him, Freddie moved, reaching for his hand and tangling their fingers together. They were both kneeling on their kneeling cushions, in front of the bed, completely naked.

Breathing deeply, Brian let his shoulder brush against Freddie’s. He squeezed his hands and out of the corner of his eye, Brian could see him smile. 

He could hear somebody moving behind him- not sure whether it was John or Roger but he didn’t turn to look as they had been ordered to sit still. A pair of legs stepped into his view; pink and white striped socks with the sweatpants tucked into them- Roger- and Brian felt a wave of nervous excitement wash over him. 

A hand smoothed over his hair and Brian leaned forward slightly. Roger lifted his head and held up his collar. Brian bared his throat and the collar was wrapped around his neck and fastened. Roger checked if it was too tight, hooking his fingers between the dark blue leather and his throat before pressing a kiss to his forehead and moving on to do the same to Freddie. 

John approached them, then, double checking the tightness of the collar for both of them, attaching leashes to them and sat down on the edge of the bed. Roger sat down next to him. 

“Freddie, Brian.” John started and Brian suppressed a whimper at the clear disappointment in his voice. “Both of you will be punished but I need you to understand why you’re being punished. Freddie, tell my why this is happening.” 

Freddie shifted, licked his lips and looked towards Brian for a moment before swallowing hard. 

“We messed up.” 

John sighed and tugged on the leash. Not enough to pull him forward, just enough to let him feel it. 

“Freddie.” 

“We- ah, you ordered us to not touch ourselves or make ourselves come in any way for a week.” 

“And what did you do?” 

Freddie bit his lip and squeezed Brian’s hand harder. Neither John nor Roger said anything about it, even though it technically broke their rule about not moving. 

“I jerked him off.” Freddie whispered. 

John nodded and Brian looked back on the ground, cheeks burning in shame. 

“Brian, you knew the rules and you broke them anyway.” Brian whimpered unhappily. “Did you just let him jerk you off? Or did you try to stop Freddie? More than half-heartedly?” 

“No, I didn’t. I’m so-” 

John lifted his hand, effectively cutting off his apology. Brian shrunk into himself at the disappointed look on his face. Roger sighed and shook his head. He squirmed, brushing against Freddie and chewed his lip. 

“I don’t want to hear another word from you today.” John said.

Brian’s shoulders dropped as he nodded. Freddie squeezed his hand again and when he looked at him, he looked sorry. Brian squeezed back, smiling at him. 

He knew Freddie was worried about him being mad at him but he really wasn’t. Sure, he wasn’t entirely happy that he was being punished but he could have stopped Freddie when he approached him with the idea of breaking the rules. 

John had made it clear what he expected of them but when Freddie had approached him after only five days with the idea of jerking each other off while John and Roger weren’t there, Brian had caved much too easily. He had been desperate and hadn’t expected to be caught. But of course they had been caught. 

“Alright, let’s start this.” Roger said.

John nodded. 

“Yes. You remember your safewords?” John waited until they both nodded before he continued: “Brian, get up the bed, on all fours.” 

His leash was dropped to the ground and Brian scrambled to obey, positioning himself on the bed, legs spread and arms braced on the mattress and head bowed low. His breathing was growing laboured. 

“Freddie, lay down beside him, on your back, hands on the headboard.”

Brian felt the bed dip as Freddie did as he was told and settled down beside him. 

There was a moment of silence and Brian grew restless, squirming until a soft slap to his hip made him hold still. He gasped and bit his lip. 

“Since you’re both so desperate to come, that’s all you’re going to do today.” John informed them. “ You can touch yourself whenever you want and come whenever you want. Brian, if I hear a word from you, I’ll gag you. Freddie, you’re not allowed to call us our names. If you do, we’ll stop until you correct yourself. Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Freddie answered while Brian nodded. 

Somebody grabbed the end of his leash- he couldn’t see who, only felt it move- and kneeled behind him. A big, calloused hand- John- grabbed his hip. There was a click and then a cold, lubed finger brushed over his entrance. Brian gasped and rocked back. 

A sound to his right made him open his eyes to see Roger sucking Freddie’s dick, cheeks hollowing as he bobbed up and down. Freddie’s eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were gripping the headboard hard enough his knuckles turned white. 

John used his distraction to slide one finger in. Brian groaned and spread his legs further. He fucked into him slowly, crooking his finger every now and then, making him twitch. 

Freddie whined, his leg obscuring Brian’s view of Roger but he could hear the wet slurping noises and his mind filled in for the rest. His mouth was slack, moans spilling out as he arched off the mattress. 

“Doesn’t he look beautiful?” John whispered into his ear, plastering himself along Brian’s back. 

His voice was low and husky and it caused shivers to run down his spine. John was still fully dressed and suddenly Brian was aware of how vulnerable he actually was right now. He shuddered and whined, nodding. 

Brian felt light-headed, squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the mattress. John added another finger, scissoring him open. His new position also meant his fingers went deeper and hit his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Brian cursed, then froze, eyes snapping open. 

John stopped, fingers buried deep inside him and sighed. Brian looked back over his shoulder to see his face, whining unhappily and hoping he understood it as the apology it was meant as. 

“Roger, fetch the gag, please.” 

Brian could hear Roger pulling off Freddie’s dick with a wet pop and the unhappy sound Freddie made. Then, there was the sound of a drawer opening and some rustling. 

Fingers tangled into his hair and pulled his head up. 

“Open your mouth, babe.” Roger said. 

Brian did and Roger slid the black ball gag in and fastened it, carefully making sure not to get any hair tangled up in it. Then, he gently patted his cheek and brushed through his curls before settling back between Freddie’s legs and swallowing him back down. 

“What’s your safeword, Bri?” John asked. 

Brian lifted his hand to knock on the headboard twice in quick succession and once more after a short wait. 

“Good. You’re doing great.” 

John moved his fingers and Brian whined both at the movement and the praise, the sound muffled by the gag. John had slowed down noticable and Brian pushed back against it, desperate to get him to speed up but he kept the speed steady, never faltering once. 

A surprised shout caught his attention and he saw Freddie arching into Roger’s mouth, face scrunched up in pleasure, mouth open. He fell back into the mattress, a blissed out look on his face. Roger pulled off and licked his lips. His hands slid up his legs and he hooked his thighs over his shoulders and leaned back down. 

Freddie moaned, obviously taken by surprise. Brian groaned along and Freddie let go of the headboard to grab his forearm, fingers digging into the skin. Sensitive from the orgasm he just had, he squirmed with a slight frown on his face. 

John added a third finger, crooking them in a way that made Brian shout into his gag. He could feel his own orgasm building, heat pooling low in his stomach and his moans grew high-pitched. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? So needy and desperate, Bri. Are you gonna come for me? Come on, come for us.”

Brian’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came with a muffled yelp, spilling onto the sheets. John didn’t pull his fingers out, though, instead kept on thrusting into him. It was fine for a moment but, soon, he grew sensitive and he tried to squirm away, trying to get away from the sensation. 

Despite that, his dick twitched weakly. 

Next to him, Freddie shuddered through another orgasm, moaning loudly as Roger licked him through it, one hand jerking him off even after he came and was twitching and trying to push him off. 

“Fu- fuck, Sir! Stop- ah- I- shit, stop. It hurts!” 

Roger did pull off and crawled up his body to kiss him, making him taste himself. 

Brian soon lost track of how long John fingered him, making him come several times, until his legs were shaking and he had to be held up. Freddie wasn’t faring much better, begging and babbling incoherently while Brian drooled around his gag. 

Eventually, John did back off a little bit but just for him and Roger to swap places. The blond flipped him around and thrusted into him in one move and Brian screamed. 

Every touch was edging the thin line between pleasure and pain and Brian felt dizzy with it. Roger fucked into him hard and fast and Brian couldn’t do more than hold onto him. He was faintly aware that Freddie was riding John, whining and begging the whole time. 

Brian came with a muffled scream and Roger followed him over the edge but he didn’t even notice that, collapsing into the mattress. 

He came back to reality when Roger ungagged him. He blinked against the ceiling, everything coming back into focus slowly. 

“There you are, baby, you were so good for us. You took the punishment so well. We’re so proud of you. So pretty and good for us.” Roger murmured, pressing kisses all over his face, neck and chest. 

Brian sighed and closed his eyes only opening them again when something warm but wet touched his thigh but it was only Roger with a cloth, cleaning him up. John dropped Freddie in Brian’s arms while he got up and walked out of Brian’s sight. 

Freddie nuzzled his neck until he found his lips, capturing them into a slow, lazy kiss, barely more than breathing into each other’s mouths. 

Roger cleaned Freddie up and John came back with clothes. They were warm, too, and Brian found himself half asleep by the time he he was dressed up. His neck felt naked without the collar, though and Brian whined unhappily. John shushed him softly and wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing up against his back and stroking his hip as he kept a steady stream of praise for both him and Freddie. 

Eventually, they were all cuddled together beneath the duvet, limbs tangled together. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” John asked, carding his fingers through Freddie’s hair. 

“Yes, Sir.” Brian mumbled into Roger’s chest and Freddie echoed him. 

John hummed happily and pressed soft kisses to both their foreheads. 


End file.
